Retrospect
by jelly-belly-babe
Summary: You get so used to some things that you take them for granted. But what happens when suddenly they aren’t there anymore? LL


Retrospect  
  
You get so used to some things that you take them for granted. But what happens when suddenly they get ripped away and aren't there anymore? L/L  
  
"Ahh geriatric love."  
  
Was the piercing statement as the Gilmore girls trudged across town to Luke's Diner, which was home to the gruff Luke Danes, and despite his lack of community spirit, practically the centre of the absolutely miniscule town that the Gilmore's called home. Stars Hollow was quaint, nosy, quirky and somewhat strange, housing many unusual residents – flamboyant dance school teacher Miss Patty, religious home-that-doubled-as-an-antique-store-owning Mrs Kim, goody, community orientated Doose's Market Owner Taylor and obsessively pedantic Kirk to name a few – but most prominently the mother-daughter coffee-addicted duo and possibly the strangest of them all, Lorelai and Rory Gilmore.  
  
They grinned as they strolled casually past the Taylor's working site where builders, landscapers and various other odd-job men were already hard at work, per Taylor's demand. The girls passed Luke who was clearly trying to serenade the lovely Nicole, Taylor's lawyer with yet another of his corny pickup lines, learnt from trashy American TV. They grinned as they watched his clumsy attempts at ridiculous pick-up lines and turned the corner.  
  
"Luu-cas!!" Crowed Lorelai as her and Rory pushed open the door to the diner.  
  
Lorelai knocked on the glass then stuck her head out the open window.  
  
"Ooohh Lukey boy!" She called. "Make it snappy. Feed her the line, ask her out and get in here! Don't be tacky; oh no I'm talking Santana's smooth!"  
  
"Mum!" Rory chided, pulling her back from the window at much protest.  
  
"What?" She glanced at Rory, her face the picture of false innocence and cherry lip gloss.  
  
"How can you torment the kind, sweet man, who though gruff, keeps you alive everyday by serving you your steaming brown cup of heaven?"  
  
"Eh, I'm horrible what can I say." She replied offhandedly tossing her bag onto the chair.  
  
A couple of minutes later Luke stormed into the diner.  
  
"Lorelai!" He marched over to their table and slapped his hands on their table.  
  
"And just what did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Just trying to help you out." Lorelai replied simply. "Looked like you needed a few tips, thought I might be of service." Luke splayed his fingers out, half in frustration half in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah well try and 'tip' me again and I'm not talking the money kind, and you're looking at a week of decaf coffee and soy burgers."  
  
"Tou-shay!" Rory jumped in quickly.  
  
No-one, even her own mother, messed with her supply of gloriously- caffeinated coffee and greasy cheeseburgers - period.  
  
"We swear on the Takeaway-foods of America club notebook that we will never mock you when you are making a fool of yourself in front of a girl, namely Nicole, again." Rory recited seriously.  
  
"I solemnly vow and pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America..."  
  
Lorelai was off and running.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and headed to the counter for the coffee pot, muttering "I think we should bring back the hook."  
  
He returned a couple minutes later with the coffee and a pad.  
  
"Okay so what do you want today? Eggs? Bacon? French toast? Pancakes? Sausage?"  
  
Lorelai looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Luke folded his arms and stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean yes?"  
  
"Yes." She looked back and beamed at him.  
  
"You can't just say yes!" He cried frustrated. "You say yes, I want bacon or French toast or pancakes...you can't just say yes!"  
  
"But I want all of it." Lorelai whined, pouting.  
  
"What?" Luke shot back.  
  
"With a side of cheese omelet." Lorelai put in, her smile creeping back onto her face.  
  
"And blueberry muffins for the road." Rory put in. "Ooh and donuts!"  
  
"Yeah! Cinnamon, chocolate and sprinkles!" Lorelai clapped her hands together excitedly.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding." Luke mumbled.  
  
"Honey I never kid about donuts. Just as you don't kid about flannel shirts and Star Trek, we don't kid about brain food! To each their own, Trekkie."  
  
Luke reddened at the Star Wars reference.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" He cried. "Fill your body with reused fats and weird chemicals. I don't care!"  
  
He stormed away snatching the coffee pot as he went.  
  
"But..." Lorelai put on her puppy face. "What...what about our coffee?"  
  
He stormed back and slammed it on the table.  
  
"Pour your own refined sugar."  
  
"Sure." Rory grinned as she poured a full cup.  
  
Handing it to her mother, she lifted her cup to her lips, but promptly replaced it on the table to avoid frothing at the mouth, as she burst into laughter as she saw what her mum was doing.  
  
Turning to look at the commotion an almighty, 'Lorelai!' left Luke's mouth as he threw his hands up in the air, again marching over.  
  
"Best idea you've had yet my boy." Lorelai grinned tipping the pot over her mouth.  
  
"Ahh really hits the spot. Although I don't think you percolated too good...there's all bits swimming in the bottom." She commented wiping her mouth.  
  
"Jeez!" For the second time, Luke snatched away the pot and stormed off, leaving the Gilmores in gales of laughter. 


End file.
